fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruki Mei
is one of the protagonists and Cures in Full Bloom Pretty Cure!. She can be considered the main heroine in the series. She is an intelligent, generous girl who has a passion for flowers. She always is the one to try to cheer up someone else when they're feeling down, or to bring two people together after an argument. Mei wants to help and protect others, as well as be a good friend. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the Cure of Happiness, whose theme color is pink. Her catchphrase is General Information Website Description The lead Cure of the duo, Mei is a girl who loves to be cheerful and see others happy. She is very social, and is an intelligent student, making her somewhat popular. Some admire her, some hate her, but she doesn't think too much of it. Mei is always there for her friends, family, neighbors, and complete strangers. She also tends to her blooming flower garden at her home. However, sometimes she feels like no one pays attention to her and what she is doing. She also feels like she can't make others happy. She always forces herself to remember it isn't for her, it is for others. Becoming Cure Floret, she finds a whole new path to helping others and making the town peaceful. '' Character Creation As Koizumi Daisy states, Mei was a bit of a stereotype of the outgoing, cheerful personality. Like Aida Mana from ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Mei always feels inclined to help others, no matter who they are. However, since there always are flaws to a good character, Daisy made the character a bit more like herself, as Mei feels somewhat ignored and she cannot make others happy. Daisy has stated that to this day, she feels sometimes like she will make others upset when she is being outgoing and cheerful. If she is yelled at, she stops talking and gets upset over it. However, Daisy doesn't ever ask if she's making others happy, but she would like others to be happy in her presence. Daisy also has a somewhat close personality to Mei, as they both can be very outgoing and social. Both do well in school, and love nature, especially flowers. Daisy feels that the character has grown on her more overtime, and wants to make all of her characters enjoyable and unique. She hopes she can do this with the rest of her Pretty Cure series. Personality Kind and loving, Mei is a girl who puts her efforts into everything she does, even if she does not like it. She is usually the goodie of the class, but doesn't fuss about it. Mei always helps others, no matter what it takes. She cares for everyone deeply and wants others to get along. Whenever she sees an argument happening, she will attempt to break it up and bring the two sides together. If someone is in trouble, she will jump in and save the day. However, this sometimes will cause Mei to feel a bit upset that nobody really pays attention to all that she is doing. Though she thinks this, she tells herself not to worry, because doing good things for others doesn't cost. Mei is eager to meet others, and might overwhelm the shy type. She is brave and determined, whatever her goal is. Overall, she is generous and smart, as well as passionate for nature. Appearance As a civilian, Mei has long, pink hair, either down or tied in a ponytail. She usually wears a blue jacket with a light green bow. Mei's normal attire is a pink, blue, green, or purple shirt to match with the jacket. Her skirt is a dark pink, and she wears pale pink socks along with white and pink shoes. Civilian Powers Mei can spawn her transformation item, the Hope Amulet, through her Flower Brace. She also can check on her charms through the brace. She doesn't have civilian powers, she just uses her Flower Brace. Biography Full Bloom Pretty Cure! One day in Hyakka, Mei is walking to school when some of her friends approach her, apologizing about the Nature Club. Showing her caring side, she finds a way to make it up. The girls leave, satisfied. At Kaika Hana Academy, Mei meets up with her best friend, Aino Hana. After school, the two go to Mei's house, and do some gardening before Hana's mom comes and yells at Hana. Hana is forced to leave, so Mei goes on to do some daily favors. She returns to her house, tired. Then, Mei hears a voice, which turns out to be a fairy named Petal. While Petal explains about the magical girls called Pretty Cure, Petal cuts her off and tells her something bad is happening. Mei and Petal witness Hana's Heart Flower stolen by Kyogi. It turns into a monster known as a Taishoku. Petal tells Mei how to transform, and Mei becomes Cure Floret. Floret fights the monster and defeats it. After Kyogi leaves and Floret transformed into Mei, Hana wakes up, saying she had an odd dream. Mei and Hana walk back to Hana's home, with Petal behind them. http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/FBPC01 Relationships Koizumi Ran Petal Family Friends Hakaimono Pretty Cure Cure Floret "The Pink Flower of Love, Cure Floret!" 淡紅色花の愛、キュアフローレット！ Tankōshoku Hana no ai, Kyua Furōretto! is Mei's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is the Cure of Happiness who has the power of flowers and air. She represents the caring side of Mei and the girl who cheers everyone up. Alone, Cure Floret has 2 different finishers, along with duo and sub attacks. Attacks |-|Finishers= * |-|Sub-attacks= Etymology : ' ''Haru means "spring", while ki means "tree". Haruki translates to "spring tree".http://www.behindthename.com/name/haruki Haru could be a reference to Mei's birthday, which is in spring. Flowers also start blooming mainly in spring, which fits the series itself. Ki could refer to the series theme of flowers and nature, although it is mainly nature. ': '''Though written in hiragana, it is a combination of "Me" (芽), meaning ''bud and "i" (生), meaning life. http://www.behindthename.com/name/mei-2 It also could mean "sprout / reliant" with the kanji "Me" and "yori" . Replacing "yori" with "i" makes the name mean "garment". Replacing "Me" with "Akira" makes the name mean "bright".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mei_(given_name) Mei could mean a few things. Mei's personality is lively, and "bud" could mean she is a blooming Pretty Cure or just a blooming girl in general. "Sprout" is like bud. Mei is also very reliant. Mei's intelligent and very bright. Character Songs Mei's seiyuu, or voice actress, Mizusawa Jun, sings a few character songs for the Full Bloom Pretty Cure! ''albums, as well as participates in duets with Ohmoto Makiko, who voices Koizumi Ran, and Hanazawa Kana, who voices Petal / Hanasaki Kokoro. Solo Songs *Saki! *Kako Hana *Yorokobi no Uta Duo Songs *Atarashi Mirai e ''-- With Ohmoto Makiko *Pretty Cure Mirage ''-- With Ohmoto Makiko'' *Hanabira ''-- With Hanazawa Kana'' Group Songs *Mankai Trio! -- With Ohmoto Makiko and Hanazawa Kana Trivia *Mei's birthday is May 4, making her a Taurus. **Her birthday might refer to her name, pronounces and spelled similarly to the month of May. *Mei shares many similarities to Aino Megumi: **They both are the lead, pink Cures. **They love to help others. **Mei and Megumi both have a passion for things. **They're both kind and determined. *Her voice actress, Mizusawa Jun, also voices Princess Zelda in some of The Legend of Zelda games. *Though considered the main heroine, Mei never has any narration. *She is given the nickname by the Hyakka residents, but is called Mei by her schoolmates and family. Gallery References Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! Category:Full Bloom Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures